1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting cylindrical objects, in particular containers during a treatment process, such as a sterilization process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Patent Disclosure DE 102 11 976.7, which had not yet been published by the priority date of the present application, an apparatus is described with which the containers while being transported rest in a sterile treatment chamber on an apparatus is movable in the transporting direction that comprises rollers, which are rotatable transversely to the transporting direction and between which the containers come to rest.
The containers, which by means of this apparatus are transported in the transporting direction and roll about a pivot axis transversely to the transporting direction, are guided such that at the infeed region, the containers can be rotated past a plasma source, for instance, which for the sake of sterilization is also known per se from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 377 788 A1. In the sterilization of these objects, the objects are completely exposed to a low-pressure plasma in the treatment chamber and at the same time can be transported linearly.